The JP Lost World Chronocles
by humandeodorant
Summary: Takes place before Site B is destroyed. Plans for a top secret project are not going as planned.


The JP the Lost World  
Chronicles  
  
By Humandeodorant  
  
11/26/03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park Lost world, so please don't sue me.  
I'm not even old enough to have a job- so I don't have any money.  
  
Warning: PG 13 Inevitable weirdness, mild violence, mild language  
  
Timeline: AU, this takes place when Site B was just starting.  
  
I am the King of Weirdness  
  
:P  
  
Humandeodorant  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Perfection-Almost  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
David leaned forward and pedaled his bike really hard into the park. His tires zoomed over the smooth trail and the cool wind touched his face. The bike path went around the picnic area, the golf course, and along the river. He rode over the hills and curves. Lots of tropical trees flashed past his eyes. A bird flew along side him, until it got tired and pulled away. The sun peeked in and out of shadow. His heart beats as fast as his feet pedaled.  
  
David came to a fast stop, his tires skidding in the dirt, at a precipitous, heavily vegetated cliff. Down below, at the base of the cliff, he could make out a village. A large, white, rectangular building lay seven or so yards from the edge of that village. Intrigued, David found some vines and began to lower his bike down to the bottom of the cliff. He was about to follow, when something startled him. Turning around, the boy saw that a large green lizard, the size of a small cat, had leapt through the foliage behind him. It looked at him curiously before chirping and disappearing back the way it came.  
  
"Oh, Cool!" David cried, a huge grin spread across his face. His bike forgotten, the boy ran after it, disappearing in the dense foliage too.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
He was hot and sticky with sweat. It was so much hotter in the jungle then it had been at the cliff. Silently, as he ran his hand through his shaggy dark brown hair, he thanked his dad for getting him a sweatband from the airport gift shop. It was becoming a life savior, keeping the stinging sweat out of his eyes.  
  
David was unsure of how long he had been chasing after the small creatures. After a while, the one had been joined by another, and soon after that a third. Now he was faced with at least fifteen.  
  
And they had stopped running.  
  
The boy suddenly began to feel uneasy. The lizards were hopping around chirping at him. They didn't seem to be afraid. In fact, they seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"Uh. . ." He stammered, turning back the way he came, "I-I-I need to go home now. . ." It was then that David realized, he didn't know where he was. "Oh, no. . ." He whimpered, his brown eyes filling with tears. "My dad's gonna be mad at me. He told me to stay out of the jungle. . ."  
  
A lizard hopped over to his foot, and peered up at him with beady little eyes. It chirped at him.  
  
David sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I gotta go home now. . ." He said with determination. He took a step foreword in the direction he felt was correct.  
  
The lizards followed him.  
  
The boy glanced over his shoulder, "Go away!" he frowned, "I don't wanna to play anymore. . ."  
  
They looked at him, cocking their tiny heads and chirped some more.  
  
David began to walk quickly, and then noticing that they still followed, broke into a run. He ran until his chest pounded and he couldn't breathe. Collapsing in a tired heap next to a small stream, the boy saw the creatures were still following him, and were patiently waiting for him.  
  
Watching him.  
  
And there were more of them.  
  
The boy began to get angry, "Leave me alone!" He shouted.  
  
The lizard chirped.  
  
The child glared at the small animal, "I said leave me alone!" he shouted, reaching blindly until his little fingers wrapped around a rock. He chucked it at the band of lizards, "Go Away! My dad's gonna be really mad!"  
  
The lizard chirped and came closer to David. The boy turned around, with his back toward the creatures and ran. He ran as fast as his small legs would allow.  
  
The lizards were in pursuit.  
  
"Daddy, help me!" The child whimpered as they closed in. 'I'm dun for. . .' He thought panicked.  
  
A blood curdling shriek made the creatures stop in their tracks. They began to scan the surrounding area, searching for the source of the noise.  
  
David, scrambled away from them, but then paused and watched them. They seemed nervous.  
  
Suddenly one of the lizards disappeared into the vegetation. A moment later it scrambled out, causing the rest of them to scatter. A larger animal followed, grunting low in its throat.  
  
Slowly, and cautiously, the lizards regrouped and looked this new creature over. It was wounded. A large slash cut across the animals flank and bite marks were visible on the tail.  
  
Forgetting all about their previous quarry; the small lizards took interest in this new beast. They pounced on top of the animal and nipped at various places. The vast number of them easily overpowering the larger creature.  
  
David looked on in disgust as one of the lizards took a bite out of the cheek. . .  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fic, so please be courteous about any comments you wish to make. Any criticisms will help me write better.  
  
Thank you to Weissangel24 (My older sister) for beta'ing my story. (Go read her fics).  
  
:P  
  
Humandeodorant 


End file.
